United Blue Directorate
|color2 = #0000AA |color1 = blue |team = Blue |founder = Lyons |cabinet = ---- *'Executive Director:' Slybomber - BDP *'Executive Director:' Russell07 - BDP *'Executive Director:' mdnss69 - Core ---- *'Director of Defence:' Watchman *'Director of the Homeland:' toneloc35 *'Director of Foreign Affairs:' Shellhound *'Director of Economics:' port royale ---- *'Chairman of Technology:' *'Chairman of the Diplomatic Corp:' Hodgo *'Chairman of Recruiting:' paratrooper91 *'Chairman of Membership:' Mr. Flubb *'Chairman of Education:' |internationalrelations = UBD Treaty Archive MDoAPs * with GDA * with NADC MDPs * with Europa ODP * with RDD * with MCXA * with ARES |statsdate = 11/04/2010 |totalnations = 93 |totalstrength = 1,915,504 |avgstrength = 20,597 |totalnukes = 535 |score = 7.88 |forumurl = http://s1.zetaboards.com/UBD |ircchannel = #ubd |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/ubd }} The United Blue Directorate (UBD) was founded on August 7, 2007 by Lyons and is based on the values of prosperity and security for all of its members. The UBD is a blue team alliance and strives to ally itself with other blue alliances to better it's core values and ensure it's part on the world stage. has and always will be at the heart of the United Blue Directorate, and to this day, the UBD maintains a strong government whilst allowing its members to influence policy. UBD Charter Preamble The Charter of the United Blue Directorate serves as the incontrovertible and highest system of laws, which all members, including Executive Directors and Directors, must abide by. The Charter is to be interpreted and enforced by the Executive Directors and it aims to ensure the safety, prosperity and success of each and every member of the United Blue Directorate. The United Blue Directorate (UBD) is an alliance which embraces and promotes world peace, freedom and prosperity for all. The United Blue Directorate will strive to keep meritocracy at the core of its foundations. The United Blue Directorate respects the rights of all nations to govern as they please while abiding by the rules contained herein and allowed by this document for the duration of their membership. Government Executive Directors and Directors The government of the United Blue Directorate is as follows. The decision making branch of the United Blue Directorate shall consist of three Executive Directors (Executives) who are elected by the general membership every three months. The role of the Executives is to oversee all areas of the alliance, and to guide the alliance in a way that is ultimately beneficial to its members. These three Executives shall appoint directly a cabinet of 4 Directors to oversee different agencies. All Executives have an equal say in all matters concerning the alliance and mush reach decisions by majority, except where otherwise specified. It shall be noted that an Executive may not serve simultaneously as a Director. There are four Directorate agencies - The Homeland Agency, The Economics Agency, The Foreign Affairs Agency and the Defence Agency. Each agency may be broken down into separate departments, which may be specified by the incumbent Director. The Director may appoint Chairmen to manage these departments. The Executives reserve the right to remove any Director from power without prior notice or with notice. The role of the Directors is to oversee their specific area of alliance governance and make day - to - day decisions based on current United Blue Directorate law, its Executive interpretation and policy considerations from the Executives. Parliament Parliament is the main contact point between the general membership and the government of the United Blue Directorate. Any member of the alliance may propose a bill or suggestion to parliament. If the bill receives support from at least at least two Executives or Directors the bill will be moved to voting for three days. A unanimous decision by the Executives may veto any legislation at any stage. Any member of the United Blue Directorate has the right to form a political party to further advance a political ideology. Political parties may propose legislation if they so wish. Political parties may advise their members to vote for a Directorship candidate or for a particular bill or suggestion but may not enforce this or ostracise members who do not. Membership Joining the United Blue Directorate All prospective members must :- #Register to the forums. #Post an application for membership in the UBD forums. #Become a member of the blue team unless a special waiver is issued by the Directors. #Agree to the terms of membership. The applicant will either be accepted or denied by a person authorised by the Executives. Certain situations may require the delay of membership (i.e. offensive wars, or other alliance issues). The Executives reserve the full right to overturn this membership within three days of the acceptance being made for whatever reason. Once they a candidate is accepted they shall be allowed to put “United Blue Directorate” as their Alliance Affiliation and be given membership masking views of the forum. After they have been accepted into the alliance they may vote in the United Blue Directorate parliament. They shall also be given the full protection of the United Blue Directorate. Code of Conduct Members are expected to represent the United Blue Directorate in a positive fashion, which includes refraining from threatening other alliances or nations. Acting disrespectfully towards others will not be tolerated regardless of the rank or position of the person. All of our members are expected to behave honourably at all times. The Executives of the United Blue Directorate reserves the right to define what is acceptable to members and what sanctions can be placed on members. Further rules regarding breaches of representation and sanctions may be formulated and approved by parliament. Any complaints and grievances may be referred to the Homeland Director. The Homeland Director shall act as an impartial judge. Claimants and Defendants have a right of appeal. If they decide to appeal then a panel of the Executives or others authorised by them shall convene and the matter resolved by any means necessary. Resignation and Inactivity You may leave The United Blue Directorate at any time. If you feel that you need to leave the alliance for whatever reason you are asked to post a letter of resignation in the United Blue Directorate Homeland Agency with an appropriate reason. If you have received any type of financial aid in the last 60 days you are required to pay it back within a week of your resignation. This may be waved with consent from two Executives, or one Executive Director and the Director of Economics. Failure to comply with this will result in this aid being forcibly removed from your nation. Any member of government may resign at any given time. If an Executive resigns, a run-off election shall begin within a week of the departure of the Executive Director and an interim Executive Director chosen. The interim Executive Director shall have full rights as an Executive Director and shall be treated as such. If a Director resigns, the Executive Directors shall directly appoint somebody else to that position. If an Executive Director becomes inactive, a majority of Directors shall consent to move a bill before parliament calling for the removal of said Executive Director. If that motion is successful, the parliament shall have a run-off election for an interim Executive Director. If a Director is inactive, the Executive Director may simply replace him. In the event that an Executive Director is inactive for a period of time and a unanimous decision from the Executive Director is required, a majority of Directors consenting to the argument may be used instead of the third Executive Director. The Executives are responsible for organising and running elections. If any member feels that elections are not being managed properly they may make an appeal to the board administrator or if this is not possible/feasible to the current Homeland Director who shall decide if the management is lawful. War and Foreign Policies Foreign Policy The Foreign Policy of the United Blue Directorate remains a strict policy-only exercise for the Executives. The passing of treaties and other decisions remain in the hands of the Executives and no decisions in this area fall into the remit of parliament. The Director of Foreign Affairs will carry out the will of the Executives and reports directly to them. Tech Raiding and War As a member of The United Blue Directorate you are allowed to declare war on any unaligned and inactive nation after first asking permission from an Executive or the Director of Defence. However, if war is declared on another nation without approval, the alliance will not be required to help, although it reserves full rights to intervene. Any attempt by a United Blue Directorate member to intervene on the behalf of a member who is carrying out an unauthorised attack does not represent the views and decisions of the United Blue Directorate. The United Blue Directorate may refuse to take responsibility of those nations who declare war on an aligned nation without permission. Any such action may lead to a warning, fine, suspension, exile, or possible military action by the United Blue Directorate and not of a foreign entity. Any member of the United Blue Directorate who comes under attack will have the full support of the United Blue Directorate behind them through any and whatever means. For war to be declared, two Executives and either the Director of Defence or the third Executive must agree. Nuclear weapons Any nation of The United Blue Directorate that wishes to produce nuclear weapons shall be encouraged to do so as a means of deterrence and increasing the strength of the nation and the alliance. However, nuclear weapons are never permitted to be used in a first strike except with permission of either two Executives or one Executive and the Director of Defence. Any nation that does strike without prior approval shall be subjected to expulsion from the alliance. Any nation that has been struck unprovoked by a nuclear weapon reserves a right to retaliate with any means necessary including nuclear strikes unless specifically asked not too. Amendments to the Charter Amendments to this Charter can be proposed by any member of the alliance through the use of the parliament. If the parliament passes the amendment, a period of two days is allowed a unanimous decision by Executives to veto the legislation. Members should remember that charter amendments take a lot of time and should not be taken on lightly. Delegated legislation is preferred to fill in gaps. Government & Agencies The Executive Directorate There are three (3) Executive Directors which are the supreme command of the UBD. They appoint the Directors of the various Departments. Agencies There are currently four (4) Agencies that any member may be appointed to. They handle certain aspects of the day to day operation of the alliance. A Director may choose chairmen to command the various agencies of each Department. Each Director is assigned by the Executives after the public elections close and the new Executives organize themselves. These Departments are: Homeland (DoHL) The Directorate Homeland Agency is under the authority of the Director of the Homeland. All membership education, recruitment, requests and moderation are processed here. Foreign Affairs (DoFA) The Directorate Foreign Affairs Agency is under the authority of the Director of the Foreign Affairs. All foreign events, including the monitoring of UBD diplomats and information they receive are to and reporetd here. Defense (DDA) The Directorate Defence Agency is under the authority of the Director of the Defence. All military action, including aggressive, defensive, inter-alliance co-ordination and intra-alliance co-ordination are processed here. An assortment of other myriad duties related to prosecution of battle against the enemies of the Directorate is also held responsible to the DDM. The main instrument of policy of the DDM is Task Force Pegasus. TFP is an elite unit of NS varied nations of the UBD tasked with attacking tech raiders, and making both retaliatory and preventative strikes against Directorate enemies. TFP nations are required to have a large warchest among other things. There are four battalions of the United Blue Directorate *1st Battalion - 'Ironsides Division' *2nd Battalion - 'Hell on Wheels' *3rd Battalion - 'Spearhead' *4th Battalion - 'Breakthrough Division' Economics (DoE) The Directorate Economics Agency is under the authority of the Director of Economics. All economic action, including trade deals, tech deals, resource deals, inter-alliance co-ordination and intra-alliance co-ordination are processed here. Media and Propaganda Awards and Medals History & Wars Wars *UBD Civil War *War of the Coalition *Eight Minute War *Second Unjust War *PB-NpO War Political Projects The United Blue Directorate has had a long history with the change of government types and systems. These are some of the previous (and present day) examples of the projects that happened behind the scenes. Totalitarian The first version of the alliance was as a totalitarian alliance ruled by the supreme leader Lyons. The system worked quite well until the point where Lyons had RL issues to contend with and later went to fight in the GWIII for his old alliance SOUL. Upon leaving he appointed mdnss69 as supreme emperor of the alliance Meritocracy Seeing as the totalitarian system of government was to be unfair on the rest of the membership, mdnss69 with the help of Russell07, reformed the leadership to include 4 Directors of mdnss69, Lyons (who had returned after the war), Russell07, and GrimCity. Slybomber later joined as a full Director. The system was accompanied by a parliament who proposed and passed legislation for the alliance. It was then up to the Directors to oversee the legislation and carry it out. The system proved to be a success with the inconvenience of waiting for a majority vote. There was also issues with the system still being unfair as Directors were only appointed by full Director approval and the conservative side some of the Directors did not allow for added Directors. Democracy The United Blue Directorate elected its first ever Directors in March 2009. Slybomber, Zak R. and Romny were elected as Directors and appointed a cabinet of ministers to oversee the running of the alliance. The system is still in operation today. Political Parties Political parties were founded to express as a group the political ideologies of a group of people. The first and oldest functioning party is The Core, founded by Mdnss69 and then led by Wateraddict. Its main values lay in military strength and centralized power to govern the UBD with strength and decisive moves. Many regarded the Core Party as the right wing/fascist bloc of the party. Later proposals within the Core party have highlighted the need to 'demilitarize' the party and make it more a club where conservatives can voice their opinion. This has been considerable opposition within the party over this proposal. The Core was by far the largest political party within the UBD at times controlled complete monopoly over the parliament. The Core, after an absence, returned on November 2, 2009 under the leadership of Mdnss69 & Zak Rochner. As of May 3, 2010 after a controversial election Corran Dralling was elected Core president. The second party arose in opposition to Core party monopoly. The Blue Party, a liberal party, lead by Russell07 but disbanded as discord arose over certain legislation, namely the freedom of speech bill which was being advocated by Max Kigame, a member of the Blue party at the time. The Libertas Party of The Iron Cross (The Libertas Party) was founded by Max Kigame and co-founded by Kitler shortly after the blue party disbanded. This party was a lot more liberal, perhaps even socialist in its views concentrating on establishing an increasingly democratic United Blue Directorate and the spreading of power amongst members in addition to promoting a strong economic and organizational program. During the course of the party, Max Kigame accused the Directors of threatening to take over the party. The party disbanded shortly after. The liberal party founded was the Libertad Party founded by Romny. It was established after The Iron Cross Party broke apart. The party presented itself as a middle of the road party which is neither right wing or left win. The last party to be set up was the Immersion Party set up and run by TomDog. This party never really took off the ground. Further discord arose within party ranks as a group of UBDers signed a contract (instigated by Winstonopia) to say that they will never join a political party within the UBD and are promoting the complete disestablishment of all political parties. This though was partially caused by the abandonment of the blue party along with the controversy that arose when Max Kigame created The Libertas party. Finally, in November 2008, the Directors dissolved the forums for polticial parties sighting too much in-house fighting as the main cause. People are still allowed to set up political parties yet however they will not be granted a forum to work from. As of May 26, 2009 a new party was opened called the Blue Unity Party, which was formed by Napoleon and Corran Dralling. They created their own forum and ideals settled on the overall unity of the UBD and openness of their policies. As of June 12, 2009 the BUP party had grown to 4 members. On August 30, 2009 co-founders Napoleon & Corran Dralling decided, due to inactivity & lack of members, that the Blue Unity Party was officially disbanded. Link to said announcement http://s1.zetaboards.com/UBD/topic/2215848/1/#new On April 23, 2010, a new party called the Blue Dragon Party was created by SnowWolf to counter the Core. It's main focuses are Foreign Affairs and dragons. It is thought to be more left wing and liberalist. Early in its history, it already gained five members, equaling the Core in membership. Many of the members were government members. About two days later, it had it's first election, in which founder SnowWolf won by one vote, 3-2, Russell coming in second. Later on in its history, it gained an unexpected member, Napoleon, the co-founder of the former Blue Unity Party. It's flag contains a blue dragon. On June 8 it merged with the Flubber Party. Link to DoE:http://s1.zetaboards.com/UBD/topic/3232452/1/ On April 25, 2010, a member called Andrew Hester formed The United Nations Party. This short lived party received no members except for its founder. This party was disbanded on shortly after it's only member & founder left on May 13, 2010. Link to DoE:http://s1.zetaboards.com/UBD/topic/3239328/1/#new On May 24, 2010, a new member Mr. Flubb(current AMoT)created The Flubber Party. On May 26 it received it's first member, Slybomber. The Flubber Party has no core vales. On June 8 it merged with the BDP. Link to DoE:http://s1.zetaboards.com/UBD/topic/3367648/1/ On June 8, The Flubber Party & Blue Dragon party merged into the Blue Communist Mudkipz Party. All members of the respective parties where automatically added to the BCMP. The BCMP is leaded by Mr. Flubb & SnowWolf, and despite their name, are not actual communists. Party Sub-Forum: http://s1.zetaboards.com/UBD/forum/1613125/ Link to DoE: http://s1.zetaboards.com/UBD/topic/3432290/1/ On June 27, with a Chairman departed, the lone Chairman of BCMP decided that it was best to convert the BCMP back into the BDP. The new BDP adopted all former BDP images and policies and changed it's mascot back to a blue dragon. An emoticon was even added in place of the communist mudkip. Link to DoE http://s1.zetaboards.com/UBD/topic/3514925/1/#new Clubs In order to revitalise interest in recruiting and activiy, the UBD was split up into 5 clubs: Team Discovery Channel, Team Pac Attack, Team Fluffernutters, Team Hustler Turtle and Pixels R Us. Although these clubs were not orgainised along political lines, they allowed for competition within the alliance. All 5 teams battled it out on the forum for cash prizes, pride, honour, and for bragging rights. In the end the clubs were dissolved due to lack of leadership. Certain members still claim allegiance to their club and battle it out in CNTE under the AA of their club name. UBD in CN:TE The UBD has reached out and brought the UBD to CN:TE by 2 aspects. One is Mdnss69's "UBD War Machine". The second is Corran Dralling's training program known as "Spartan Training". The UBD War Machine first instigated a war against WAPA, and then combined attacked the alliances of both FOK and Orbit Black. In later rounds UBD War Machine merged with GDA and again pre-empted on WAPA. By round 8 the UBD War Machine disengaged from GDA and reran its own operations under the control of the UBD CN Military as a training program. By middle of the summer, the Peace and Love Train bloc attempted to set up an alliance, but the program so far has been unsuccessful. By round 13, the War and Hate Bus was fully operational, and declaring on CN staff. Fun Facts These are some fun facts about the United Blue Directorate: *'Capital' - The UBD's World Headquarters are located in downtown Haverhill in the United Lyons States, the nation of the UBD's founder, Lyons. The headquarters houses the various ministerial offices(located at the top levels of the two eastern towers) & the military's main commanding office(located in the western towers). The UBD's Parliament is also located in Haverhill, only 2.3 miles northeast of the headquarters building. The parliament seats 550 people representing the total nations of the UBD. *'Official Side Arm' - Officially adopted on March 13, 2010, the Israel Weapons Industries made gas operated Desert Eagle is the standard issue side arm for all UBD government, military, and civil personnel. The Mark XIX variant of the Desert Eagle used weighs 1,998.6 grams and is 374.7 millimeters long. It is a .50 Action Express caliber with an effective range of 200 meters and has a clip of 7 rounds. *'Official Assault Rifle' - Officially adopted on March 24, 2010, the selective fire M4A1 Carbine(shown with ACOG Sight & hand grip)is the standard issue assault rifle for the UBD's Army, Navy, and Marines. The standard version of the M4 used weighs 2.7 kilograms unloaded(3.1 kilograms w/ 30 rounds) & is 838 millimeters long with stock extended(757 millimeters retracted). It fires the 5.56x45mm NATO round in a 30 round magazine at 910 meters per second with an effective range of 500 meters. It has a fire rate of 700-950 rounds per minute. It is highly customizable & can sport a variety of attachments like scopes, grips, even grenade launchers. It can be fired in either semi-automatic or fully automatic. *'Official Main Battle Tank' - Officially adopted on March 24, 2010, the M1A2 Abrams is the main battle tank for the UBD's Army & Marines. It weighs 61.3 tonnes, is 2.44 meters tall & is 9.77 meters long total. It carries a crew of 4. It's armed with a 120 millimeter M256 smoothbore main cannon with 1x 12.7mm M2HB heavy machine gun & 2x .308mm M240 machine guns. It can travel at 67.7 kilometers per hour on roads & 48.3 kilometers per hour off-road and has an operational range of 465.29 kilometers. They cost $6.21 million each. Blocs, past and present Category:United Blue Directorate Category:Agora Accords Category:BLEU